Eine zweite Meinung
Eine zweite Meinung ist die sechste Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Alex will Meredith's altes Haus kaufen und hat ihr daher eine Liste mit Mängeln zukommen lassen, die sie vorher reparieren soll. Für Meredith kommt das allerdings nicht in die Tüte. Die beiden behandeln zusammen den Patienten Brian, der Krämpfe hat und aussieht, als hätte er Gelbsucht. Die Tests zeigen allerdings, dass Brian einen Tumor hat, der operiert werden muss. Callie berichtet Bailey, dass Arizona bereits mit der Prothese laufen übt, aber nicht aus dem Haus geht, damit sie niemand sieht. Bailey möchte Arizona mit einspannen und ruft sie wegen eines Kindes an, das nach einer Appendektomie merkwürdige Symptome zeigt. Arizona muss einen Blick in die Krankenakte werfen, um helfen zu können. Bailey verspricht ihr, jemanden mit der Akte vorbeizuschicken. Jo hat einen obdachlosen Patienten in der Notaufnahme, der sie zum wiederholten mal vollkotzt. Alex sieht sie mehrmals und sagt ihr, dass sie sich endlich umziehen soll. Owen weiß, dass der Patient öfter in der Notaufnahme ist, weil er Medikamente schnorren will. Jo soll ihn entlassen, doch sie wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter den Symptomen eine ernste Krankheit steckt. Owen hat Cristina wieder eingestellt, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt ist. Sie meldet sich beim neuen Leiter der Kardiologie, Jeff Russell. Cristina ist von ihm positiv überrascht, weil er ihr völlig freie Hand lässt und sie ihre Patienten selbst aussuchen darf. Da Cristina die neuen Anfänger nach den 7 Zwergen benennt, ist sie bald genauso gefürchtet wie 'Medusa'. Die Opfer des Flugzeugabsturzes treffen sich erneut zu einem Meeting. Dieses Mal sollen sie sagen, an welchen physischen und emotionalen Folgen des Absturzes sie leiden, um Behandlungskosten und Verdienstausfälle in entsprechender Höhe bezahlt zu bekommen. Besonders in Dereks Fall ist das wichtig, da er mit seiner Hand wahrscheinlich nie wieder operieren kann. Callie muss aussagen, dass Derek ihrer Meinung nach nie wieder operieren wird. Danach hat sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Dereks Hand nicht wieder herstellen konnte. Sie ist wütend auf Derek und wirft ihm vor, dass er sie überredet hat, ihn zu operieren, und sie sich deshalb jetzt schlecht fühlt. Derek sagt ihr, dass es seine Schuld ist. Jackson muss sich unfreiwillig mit dem Sexleben seiner Mutter auseinandersetzen, da er von Webber eine E-Mail bekommt, die ganz offensichtlich an seine Mutter gehen sollte. Er bittet Webber, besser aufzupassen. Er selbst schläft mehrmals mit April im Bereitschaftszimmer. Sie fühlt sich danach jedes mal schlecht und vergleicht Jackson mit einem Autounfall und einem Nachtisch. Am Ende des Tages stellen die beiden fest, dass sie gegenseitig Gefühle für einander haben. Bailey berichtet Arizona, dass sich die Krankenakte vor ihrer Tür befindet. Arizona ist somit gezwungen, aufzustehen. Als sie mühsam zur Tür gelangt ist, muss sie feststellen, dass dort keine Akte liegt. Wütend ruft sie Bailey zurück und beschwert sich. Bailey hatte absichtlich niemanden hingeschickt, teilt dies aber Arizona nicht mit. Sie sagt, die Anfänger seien diesmal noch dümmer als sonst. Während sich Alex und Meredith weiter über die eigentlich unnötigen Reparaturen am Haus streiten, hat Jo es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihren Patienten zu entlassen. Stattdessen hat sie eine Komplettreinigung und ein CT veranlasst, was Owen wütend zur Kenntnis nimmt. Die CT-Ergebnisse sind völlig unauffällig und der Patient gibt zu, dass er nur Medikamente schnorren will, bevor er sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag auf ihren Kittel erbricht. Als Jo auf dem Weg in die Umkleide ist, um sich zum dritten Mal umzuziehen, wird sie wieder von Alex angeschnauzt. Sie klärt ihn wütend über den Sachverhalt auf und erwähnt die Symptome des Patienten. Alex hat eine Idee und kann tatsächlich eine Diagnose stellen. Er lobt Jo für ihre gute Arbeit. Cristina musste an einem Herzpatienten von Dr. Russell eine OP durchführen, weil der Patient plötzlich Blut spuckte. Heather und Shane sind begeistert, dass sie mit in den OP durften und fangen an, Cristina zu mögen. Owen ist sauer: Scheinbar hat Cristina Dr. Russell eine OP geklaut. Er ist überzeugt, dass Russell wütend sein und sie vielleicht sogar feuern wird. Doch Dr. Russell freut sich, dass Cristina schnell reagiert und den Patienten sofort operiert hat. Unterdessen muss Bailey Callie mitteilen, dass sie die Sache mit Arizona wohl etwas zu weit getrieben hat. Doch die beiden erleben eine Überraschung, da sie Arizona auf dem Flur sehen... Callie geht zu den Anwälten, um ihre Aussage zu revidieren. Sie hat nochmal über Dereks Hand nachgedacht und ist überzeugt, dass er wieder operieren wird. Die Anwälte teilen Meredith, Derek, Callie und Cristina mit, dass sie wegen der hohen Schadensersatzsumme nun gegen das Seattle Grace selbst vorgehen wollen. Meredith trifft auf Alex und erklärt ihm, dass die ganzen Kratzer Erinnerungen an die WG-Zeiten mit Izzie und George sind. Daher ist sie nicht bereit, das alles zu reparieren. Alex sieht das natürlich ein und kauft ihr das Haus so ab, wie es ist. Als er noch am selben Abend einziehen will, muss er feststellen, dass Cristina von Meredith den Schlüssel bekommen und sich bereits häuslich eingerichtet hat. Alex lässt sich überzeugen, Cristina als Mieterin aufzunehmen, obwohl er eigentlich keine Mitbewohner wollte. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Callie *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Musikalische Untermahlung *'You Could Have It (So Much Better Without Me)' von Miss Li *'Connected '''von ''Caught A Ghost *'Dazed and Confused' von IKO *'Museum of Flight '''von ''Damien Jurado *'And Still, the Darkness Comes' von Aron Wright Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Second Opinion ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Murder by Death. Trivia *Bailey sagt Callie, dass Arizona wie ein kleiner Vogel ist. Arizonas Nachname ist Robbins, was dem Wort robin (auf deutsch: Rotkehlchen) sehr nahe kommt. *In dieser Episode kauft Alex Merediths altes Haus und wird somit zum ersten mal Hausbesitzer. Cristina zieht als Mieter mit ein. Somit lebt sie zum ersten mal offiziell in Merediths Haus. Bis jetzt war sie der einzige Assistenzarzt, der nie dort gewohnt hat. Meredith, Alex, Izzie, George, Lexie, April und Jackson haben alle von Zeit zu Zeit dort gelebt. Intro Ärzte haben noch nie auf alles eine Antwort gehabt. Es gab mal Zeiten, da haben wir den Kranken einfach Blut abgezapft, so als würde man einen Ölwechsel vornehmen. Wir müssen ständig überdenken, was wir eben noch für richtig hielten und neue Ansätze finden. Outro Es kann einem Angst machen, wenn man merkt, dass man sich geirrt hat. Aber wir dürfen uns nicht davor fürchten unsere Meinung zu ändern, zu akpzetieren, dass die Dinge anders sind, als wir dachten und, dass sie nie wieder so sein werden wie früher. Im Guten, wie im Schlechten. Wir müssen bereit sein, uns von dem zu verabschieden, was wir für richtig hielten. Je eher wir das akzeptieren, was ist, und uns nicht mehr an das klammern, was war, desto schneller finden wir uns genau dort wieder, wo wir hingehören. Zitat *Jackson: Sir, wir haben ein Problem. *Webber: Ähm, Sie müssen mich nicht Sir nennen. *Jackson: Doch, das hilft mir, Sir. Sie müssen ihre Averys besser sortieren. *Webber: Was? *Jackson: In ihrer Kontaktliste. Gestern Abend bekam ich eine E-Mail, die wohl für meine Mutter bestimmt war. *Webber: Ohhhhh... *Jackson: Sie begann so: "Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken." *Webber: Ja, danke. Hören Sie auf, das reicht. *Jackson: Ja, mir hätte das eigentlich auch schon gereicht. Aber es ging noch viel weiter! Sir, ich möchte mir Sie nicht in diesem Kontext vorstellen und meine Mutter lieber auch nicht und Sie und meine Mutter erst recht nicht! *Webber: Schon verstanden, mein Sohn. Kommt nicht wieder vor. *Jackson: Ähm, nein nicht. Nennen Sie mich nicht so! *Webber: Ich meinte das nicht wörtlich, aber das wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen. *Jackson: Gut, ich bin so frei gewesen, die besagte Mail an meine Mutter weiterzuleiten. *Webber: Schön, vielen Dank. *Jackson: Schon gut, Sir! *Cristina: Das ist nicht fair! Jetzt bist du die Hexe. Das war doch eigentlich meine Rolle. *Meredith: Du hättest nicht gehen dürfen! *Cristina: Ich bieg das schon wieder hin. Vielleicht greif ich auf einen der Klassiker zurück. *Meredith: Wie war's mit Owen? *Cristina: Du meinst Chefarzt Hunt? Der Ehemann - früher bekannt als Owen - ist jetzt nur noch mein Arbeitgeber. Er hat mir die Begrüßungsmappe überreicht. *Meredith: Brian Danzinger ist sediert worden. Sein Blutdruck ist gefallen. *Alex: Ja, der Drogentest ist negativ. Die Leber- und Gerinnungswerte sind pathologisch. Ist noch was mit der Leber? *Jackson: Oh, die verlorene Yang ist zurück! Du hast mir gefehlt! *Cristina: Ja, hi. Bla, bla, Nettigkeiten. Hey, was weißt du über den neuen Kardiologie-Chef Jeff Randell? *Jackson: Russell! Gar nichts! *Cristina: Ja, keiner, der den Namen Jeff trägt, hat je ein großes Werk vollbracht. *Jackson: Hey, Karev. Wenn du Merediths Bude kaufst, krieg ich dann mein altes Zimmer wieder? *Alex: Keine Mitbewohner! Wir sind nicht mehr im College, wir sind jetzt erwachsene Menschen. *Cristina: Was, du verkaufst ihm dein Haus?? *Meredith: Ich überleg's mir noch. Ich soll die Böden rausreißen! *Jackson: Ich kauf es wie es ist! *April: Jackson!! *Alex: Warum ziehst du nicht mit Kepner zusammen? Ihr bumst doch eh die ganze Zeit rum! *April: Wo geht er denn hin?? *Cristina: Weg von dir, wie's aussieht! *April: Cristina, du bist wieder da! *Cristina: Du treibst es immernoch mit Avery? *April: Weiß das inzwischen jeder hier? *Cristina: Gott und fast alle! *April: Für vier Sekunden war ich froh, dass du wieder da bist! *Cristina: Ich bin Dr. Yang. Dr. Russells Herz-Thorax-Spezialistin. *Shane: Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Dr. Yang. *Cristina: Kennen wir uns bereits? *Heather: Ähm, etwas. Sie haben eine volle Blumenvase nach uns geworfen. *Cristina: Hab ich Sie verletzt? *Heather: Nein! *Cristina: Das wird noch kommen! *Shane: Ich bin Dr. Ross. *Cristina: Da viele von Ihnen aussteigen oder gefeuert werden, verschwende ich im ersten Jahr meine Zeit nicht mit dem Lernen von Namen. Ich werde Sie nach den 7 Zwergen nennen. Sie (Shane) ''sind Happy! Und Sie ''(Heather): Mausi! *Heather: Ähh, es gab keinen Zwerg namens Mausi. *Cristina: Die haben auf Sie gewartet! Jetzt will ich ein Update. Jeder Patient, jede Krankenakte. Ich will die Abteilung besser kennen als Sie. *Shane: Richtig. *Cristina: Falsch! Sie sind hier zuständig. Niemand darf die Abteilung besser kennen als Sie! Ich werd Sie Dopey nennen! *Shane: Sie ist schlimmer als Medusa! *Heather: Ich hasse sie. *Cristina: Ich höre alles!! *Alex: Ich bin nicht geblieben, um die Miezen zu vögeln. *Meredith: Ich weiß. Du bist hier wegen Robbins. *Alex: Ja und weißt du, was sie meinte? Dass ich ein Niemand bin, der niemanden hat. Sie meinte ich hätte nichts in meinem Leben vorzuweisen. Ich will dein Haus haben, weil... Keine Ahnung, ich will es einfach haben. *Meredith: Die Kratzer in der Decke sind vom ersten Weihnachtsbaum, den wir in der WG hatten. Du warst nicht dabei, weil wir dich doof fanden. Und die Brennspuren auf dem Holzboden sind von flambierten Schäpsen von der blöden Party, die Izzie gegeben hat. Und die Schnitte am Türpfosten zeigen, wie viel Zola gewachsen ist seit sie stehen kann. Und die auf der anderen Seite sind von mir als ich klein war. Ich bin dort aufgewachsen. Es fällt mir schwer, dort Dinge zu verändern und du bist da auch groß geworden. Also bevor du loslegst und aus dir einen neuen Menschen machst, guck doch erst mal, was du hast. Du bist schon okay, wie du bist und das Haus auch. Also ich werde nichts ändern. Tu was du willst, aber ich mache nichts. *Alex: Okay. Sind wir im Geschäft? *Meredith: Wir sind im Geschäft. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode